planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Saron HRB
Saron HRB/MBT|MBT Saron HRB/Harasser|Harasser Effectiveness History *Game Update Number 2 **Slowed Projectile down slightly. It retains no projectile drop. *Game Update Number 4 **Outer radius blast reduced from 4 to 3 meters. *Game Update Number 8 **Increased upward elevation range from 25 to 30 degrees **Increased downward elevation range from 7 to 10 degrees *Game Update Number 9 **Slight redesign of HRB. It can now rapid fire several shots before reloading. It is pin-point accurate on the first shot, but the cone of fire blooms significantly after the first shot. This allows it to ‘unload’ on targets at close range for a faster TTK. TTK at medium to long range should remain the same when waiting for the cone of fire to reset. **New description: “The Saron HRB fires fast and accurate armor damaging beams. Accuracy of the HRB decreases significantly for half a second after each shot. VS use only.” ****Removed firing delay ****Magazine size increased from 1 to 6 ****Added Fire Rate of 200ms ****Direct hit damage per shot decreased from 1500 to 425 ****Increased projectile speed from 250 to 300 ****Max ammo capacity increased from 30 to 180 ****Amount granted from Ammo Capacity Certs increased from 3 to 6 per rank. ****Added cone of fire bloom per shot of 6 ****Added max cone of fire of 6 ****Added cone of fire recovery of 6 in 0.5 seconds ****Reduced effectiveness of AoE sense it can be spammed against infantry more ****Inner blast damage decreased from 750 to 350 ****Inner blast radius decreased from 1 meter to 0.5 meters ****Outer blast radius decreased from 3 meters to 2 meters *Game Update Number 9 **Inner Radius Blast damage reduce from 850 to 350 **Max CoF reduced from 2 degrees to 1 degree. This should extend its effective burst fire range. *Performance Update Number 2 **The Saron is pretty close to where we like it. For now, the only change we are doing is adjusting the harasser version. It will require one more splash hit to kill if hitting with only inner splash damage. ****Saron HRB ****Direct hit damage reduced from 425 to 284 ****Inner Blast damage increased from 350 to 367 ****Saron HRB-H ****Direct hit damage reduced from 375 to 250 ****Inner Blast damage reduced from 350 to 334 *2014-04-16 **It is too effective as an anti-infantry weapon. **Blast damage reduced from 367 damage to 200 damage (334 to 200 for Harasser version) **This makes it require 3 direct hits to drop non infiltrators instead of 2. **Inner blast damage radius increased from 0.5 meters to 1 meter *2015-05-19 **Saron HRB can aim lower than previously *2016-06-01 ** Changed resist type 5(Medium Anti-Armor (Lock-on Rocket Launchers, Halberd, Saron, Enforcer, MAX AV Weapons)) to -25 from 20 *2016-07-07 **Saron Laser Cannon **** Projectile velocity from 800 to 750 *2016-09-07 ** Made adjustments to the Saron HRB to mitigate the weapon potentially blinding the driver. *2016-10-24 ** Saron HRB's muzzle flash has been reduced. *2016-11-18 ** Addressed issue with the Saron HRB muzzle flash being too large and too bright. *2017-06-08 ** Fixes for Saron muzzle flash. *2017-09-26 ** Anti-Vehicle Weapons have been separated into categories based on their new effective ranges. For the most part, the longer effective range a weapon has, the less damage output it has. These categories aren’t too different from their previous Live state, but their stats have been honed more toward this end. **** Mid-Range AV: **** Enforcer ML85 (NC) **** Saron HRB (VS) *October 25, 2018 Hotfix **Cone of fire bloom from 0.5 to 0.35 (Magrider) **Cone of fire bloom from 0.75 to 0.5 (Harasser) **''Dev Note: This changes the number of shots until hitting maximum cone of fire from 2 to 3 for while firing at the maximum rate of fire. Tighter groupings here are intended to increase the effectiveness of the weapon over range.''